Una conversación a la luz de la Luna
by venomsebas
Summary: Rika se encuentra sola y pensativa tras lo que ocurrió con Parasimon, sin embargo, Takato no quiere que este mal, en especial por ser su cumpleaños, (Historia original KatonRyu). La canción es IRIS de GOO GOO DOLLS, esta es una versión traducida.


**Buenos días, tarde o noches dependiendo de la hora en que lean esto:**

 **EH VUELTO ¡WIII! (¬¬)**

 **OK, se que eh tardado en publicar, y si, pienso en lo que resta del mes subir un capitulo de "CALOR PARA UN CORAZÓN DE HIELO" y de "MÁS ALLÁ DE LA CIMA".**

 **Sin embargo, el día de hoy les traigo un ONE-SHOT.**

 **Eh de aclarar que no es mio, este le pertenece a KatonRyu, y es una traducción de su historia "Moonlit-Conversation" el cual es un RUKATO.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece, ni esta historia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **UNA** **CONVERSACIÓN** **A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Esa noche, la luna llena estaba brillando en lo más alto de la bóveda celeste, mientras una leve brisa recorría la superficie agitando las hojas del césped y de los árboles de cierto patio. Dentro de la tradicional casa de estilo japonés, se escuchaba los sonidos clásicos de una fiesta para una adolescente, música, risas y alegremente ruidosas conversaciones. Sin embargo, la persona a la cual estaban festejando, no se encontraba dentro, celebrando con su familia y amigos.

La chica de cabellera rojiza y ojos púrpuras se encontraba en el patio de su casa mirando fijamente el estanque. Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna en la cristalina agua, donde también se notaban algunas carpas debajo de la superficie.

 **-¿Rika?**

La joven se dio la vuelta, al escuchar a alguien detrás. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico al cual conocía bien. Era un joven levemente mas alto que ella, de ojos y cabello café, playera azul, pantalón gris y tenis verdes. Y claro sus brazaletes y googles amarillos.

 **-¿Te encuentra bien?** – Preguntó el joven, mostrándole un rostro de preocupación.

Rika solo se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista al estanque. Seguía repasando los acontecimientos de esa misma tarde. Ella junto a sus amigos habían detenido a un Locomon fuera de control a causa del control que ejercía sobre el un Parasimon, el cual también logro tomar control de su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar un día en que ella y su padre habían ido al parque.

Recordaba que estaba cantando, y a pesar de que eso era algo que le gustaba hacer, no lo volvió a hacer desde que dejo de ver a su padre. Sin embargo, gracias a que Parasimon tomo control de ella haciéndola cantar _esa canción_ dejo en descubierto ese gusto a sus amigos, siendo el chico que tenía frente a ella, el que mejor la había escuchado.

Y gracias a que Hirokazu le había pedido cantar en el karaoke, se dio cuenta de que la habían escuchado, provocando que saliera de la fiesta llegando al lugar en el cual estaba actualmente sentada.

 **-¿Rika?** – Volvió a preguntar Takato.

 **-Estoy bien** – Respondió Rika en voz baja. **– Vuelve con los demás, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.**

Takato frunció el ceño. Tenía la intención de hablar con ella antes, sin embargo Renamon se lo impidió. Volviendo al ahora, y haciéndole caso omiso a su amiga, se sentó a un lado de ella.

 **-Hirokazu no lo dijo por eso.**

 **-Mira, Takato, no necesito de tu estúpida compasión, ¿De acuerdo? Me encuentro de maravilla.** – Termino de contestarle Rika ya un poco molesta.

 **-Estoy preocupado por ti.** – Dijo el chico ya un poco más molesto, y más al recordar los sucesos anteriores **.- Cuando Jeri fue secuestrada por el D-Reaper, yo nunca preste la atención suficiente como para fijarme que fue remplazada por uno de sus agentes…**

Sin embargo, Rika no lo dejo continuar **– Tres cosas Takato: 1.- El D-Reaper se ha ido. 2.- Yo no soy como Jeri. Y 3.- El D-Reaper nunca podría capturarme, aun con todos a mi alrededor.**

Ella estaba desesperada y deseosa de que Takato regresara a la fiesta. La verdad toda esta situación la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda.

Takato negó con la cabeza y prosiguió ya más tranquilo. **– Eso no es lo que quise decir. Lo que trato de decir es que ya no quiero dejar que mis amigos sufran solos, como lo hice entonces. Rika, manteniendo todo ese dolor en sí mismo solo te causara dolor, y posiblemente a las personas a tu alrededor con el paso del tiempo.**

Aun con lo anterior, Rika no cambió de postura. Es cierto que a la vista de todos, su actitud se había vuelto más amigable asía el mundo, aunque eso no le quitaba su personalidad fría, incapaz de hablar sobre sentimientos o cosas similares

 **-Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, NO NECESITO TU ESTUPIDA COMPACIÓN TAKATO. COMPRENDE.** – Contesto la chica de forma tan violenta, haciendo recordar el porqué de su apodo "La Reina de Hielo de los Digimons".

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo recordad Parasimon?** – Preguntó Takato, ignorando la efusiva contestación de la chica.

Rika solo quería que Takato se metiera en sus propios asuntos, aunque, para su sorpresa, terminó contestándole. **– Me recordó a mi padre.**

Takato asintió, como si una parte de él supiera la respuesta de antemano. **-Ya veo, no sueles verlo muy seguido, ¿Verdad?**

Rika sacudió la cabeza. **– No. Mis padres se divorciaron, aparte de que él vive al otro lado del país. ¿Pero que, acaso eres mi terapeuta?** – Terminó de contestarle, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de comentarle.

 **\- La canción, en el tren,… ¿Solías cantarla con tu padre?** – Le respondió, de nuevo haciéndole caso omiso a las tajantes respuestas de su amiga.

 **-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Yo no estoy deprimida como Jeri. Dime, ¿Por qué, de repente, me prestas tanta atención?** – Pregunto la chica, más que nada, por interés en el trato que tiene su amigo hacia sus problemas.

Takato, ya un poco molesto, suspiro. **\- Aun no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que por la simple razón de que no eres Jeri, eres menos importante para mí? Rika, eres mi amiga, y me preocupo por ti. Odio verte como estas en este instante. Tal vez no estas triste por lo sucedido, pero si molesta. Quiero ayudarte, estar para ti cuando lo necesites, pero, para eso, necesito saber que te tiene tan molesta.** – Terminó de decirle el joven sin despegar el contacto visual entre ambos.

Rika se sorprendió del tono de voz y las palabras usadas por Takato. En este último _regaño_ de su parte, se dio cuenta que no era lastima la que le tenía el joven, sino genuina preocupación. Él quería estar, en ese lugar, en ese instante, solamente para ella. Esas palabras, jamás, las había escuchado dirigidas para ella. Pero de otra cosa que no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, era de lo importante que era Takato para ella.

Gracias a él, empezó a ser más abierta con las demás personas, dejando esa fría y dura facha en la que se estuvo refugiando durante mucho tiempo. Claro, Henry, Jeri y el resto de tamers, también la ayudaron en ese proceso, pero al final, había sido Takato el que más la había cambiado, sobre todo al ver como trataba a Guilmon, al resto de sus amigos y a ella en este instante.

 **-Mi papá me enseño esa canción cuando era más pequeña. Dijo que cada vez que la cantara, él la sentiría en su corazón, aun si se encontraba muy lejos.** – Concluyo Rika.

Takato sonrió feliz, al parecer, Rika ya se había empezado a abrir más, aunque sea a él.

 **-Entonces… ¿Por qué dejaste de cantarla?** – Pregunto.

Rika suspiro y volvió su vista al estanque. Una de las carpas estaba mordisqueando un alga.

 **-Con el tiempo, veía a mi papá cada vez menos. Creo que ya no le importo tanto.** – Comento casi en susurro.

 **-¿Así que pensaste que "si no le importo, no tengo que hacerlo"?**

Rika negó con la cabeza y prosiguió. **–No es eso. Es solo que… como casi no lo veo, me pongo triste con solo pensar en él. Lo echaba de menos Takato, es más, aun lo extraño. Me dije, "si no canto nuestra canción, no tendría que pensar en él" así que…**

No llego a completar la frase, aunque Takato ya se hacía una idea del resto y asintió. Rika se encontraba sorprendida de lo fácil y natural que era hablar con Takato, y lo aliviada que se sentía al sacar toda esa tristeza que se alojaba dentro de ella. Realmente Takato era un gran amigo. Tal vez… tal vez incluso más que eso. Al pensar en eso, ella ganó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Takato, a ti, ¿Te gustaría volverme a oír cantar?** – Dijo de repente la chica.

Al principio Takato pareció sorprendido, pero poco después sonrió y contestó **–Si, me encantaría, eres muy buena.**

 **-Esta canción es diferente a la anterior, pero es posible que ya la conozcas** – Contestó la joven.

Takato abrió más los ojos, ansioso de que empezara a cantar. Rika aspiro profundo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar:

 ** _Y dejaría por siempre de acariciarte,_**

 ** _porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes,_**

 ** _tú eres lo más cerca del cielo que alguna vez estaré,_**

 ** _y ahora mismo no quiero irme a casa._**

 ** _Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento,_**

 ** _y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida,_**

 ** _y tarde o temprano se termina,_**

 ** _yo simplemente no quiero echarte de menos esta noche._**

 ** _Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_**

 ** _porque no creo que lo entendiera,_**

 ** _cuando todo se hace para romperse,_**

 ** _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._**

 ** _Y no puedes pelear contra las lágrimas que no vienen,_**

 ** _o el momento de la verdad en tus mentiras._**

 ** _Cuando todo parece como en las películas,_**

 ** _sí, sangras solo para saber que estás vivo._**

 ** _Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_**

 ** _porque no creo que lo entendiera,_**

 ** _cuando todo se hace para romperse,_**

 ** _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._**

 ** _Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_**

 ** _porque no creo que lo entendiera,_**

 ** _cuando todo se hace para romperse,_**

 ** _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._**

 ** _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy,_**

 ** _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy,_**

 **-Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy.** – Pronunció, terminado la canción con suavidad.

Cerro los ojo, como esperando una risa de parte de Takato, mas no fue así.

 **-Estuviste genial Rika.** – Contestó el joven con una gran sonrisa.

Rika le devolvió la sonrisa, con la leve esperanza de que esta canción fuera lo suficientemente clara para poder expresar los sentimiento que acababa de descubrir que poseía hacia este joven, aunque lo más probable es que ya estuvieran en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **-Lo que dice la canción, ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?** – Pregunto Takato, un poco nervioso.

 **-Sí, es lo que siento. Has hecho mucho por mí desde que todo empezó. Todo el mundo, claro, pero tú... la forma en que siempre nos tratas a todos, a Guilmon... y la forma en que me ayudaste ahora mismo. Sí, tú… significas mucho para mí.**

Takato sonrió, sonrojándose levemente por lo anterior dicho por Rika. Tragó, como pensando que decir. Rika, por su parte, se encontraba nerviosa, casi podía jurar que su corazón se estaba saliendo de dentro de ella. Sólo esperaba que la respuesta del chico no fuera negativa.

Se estaba preguntando qué pasaba por la cabeza del chico, aunque cerca de dos segundos después obtuvo su respuesta.

Takato se inclinó rápidamente asía ella y la beso. Ella sentía como los labios de ambos se estaban tocando, provocando una suave y cálida sensación en su interior. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se puso rígido y su corazón iba tan rápido como el de Takato. Podía sentir como su rostro estaba tan caliente como una Pyro Esfera de Guilmon.

En la cabeza de Rika pasaban varias cosas, aunque había dos principales:

La primera: Que mataría a Takato por besarla tan repentinamente.

Y la segunda, la cual era más constante: Que ese momento durara más tiempo.

Al separarse, pudo notar como Takato retrocedía un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos, como esperando la paliza de su vida por tal arrebato.

 **-Lo siento… -** Murmuró el joven, un poco asustado.

 **-Takato, no arruines el momento.** – Contesto Rika con voz suave.

Tras esa contestación, Takato alzó la vista sorprendido. Rika se volvió a acercar al joven, y posando sus brazos detrás del cuello de este, volvió a besarlo, solo que esta vez, le imprimió más sentimiento.

Rika saboreo el momento, mientras su mente registraba todas las sensaciones del acto en acción. El tacto de los labios de Takato sobre los suyos. El calor que irradiaban sus rostros por el sonrojo. La sensación de su corazón, el cual parecía un tambor.

Todo parecía tan mágico y no se daba cuenta de cuanto duro. Podía sentir que un segundo duraba una eternidad, y una eternidad un segundo. Todo a la vez.

Lamentablemente, el final… no resulto tan mágico:

 **-¡No puedo creerlo!** – Dijo una voz tras ellos.

Inmediatamente, Rika y Takato rompieron el beso, y miraron a la persona que había hablado, que resultó ser Hirokazu.

 **-¿Conque eso es lo que estaban haciendo aquí afuera?** – Pregunto Hirokazu, mientras se le formaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-** ¡ **Hirokazu!, Si tienes las agallas de decirle a alguien sobre esto... –** Amenazó la "Reina de Hielo".

La joven sentía como su cara se calentaba cada vez más, solo que esta vez de rabia. Hirokazu sonrió, y Rika sabía lo que tramaba.

 **-¡Voy a matarte!** – Grito la chica, y se lanzó contra Hirokazu, que huyó riendo maniática-mente.

Rika corrió detrás de él, dejando a Takato un poco desorientado atrás. En cuanto la chica se fue, Renamon apareció junto al chico.

 **-¿Que está pasando?** \- Preguntó la Digimon.

Antes de que Takato pudiera responder, oyó a Rika gritar. **-¡Yo voy a matarte, grandísimo idiota!**

 **-¿Ahora qué hizo?** \- Preguntó Renamon.

Takato se sonrojó de nuevo e intento responder. **-Bueno, él...**

Dudó, pero luego pensó que Hirokazu probablemente ya le había dicho a todo el mundo lo que había visto, así que termino de responder.

 **\- Yo, mmm... Besé a Rika,** \- Dijo Takato, un poco nervioso **-Y luego me besó de vuelta, y Hirokazu nos vio… y pues…**

 **-Y eso es malo ¿Porque?** \- Preguntó Renamon, ignorante por primera vez de un tema humano.

 **-Hirokazu y Kenta no nos van dejar de molestar por esto.** \- Explicó Takato. - **Y nuestros padres...**

Se quedó en silencio al acordarse de sus padres, provocando que su rostro palideciera.

 **-Dios mío, ahora van a querer hablarnos de los pájaros y las abejas...** \- Murmuró, mientras su rostro gano un tono azul-verdoso, haciéndolo parecer enfermo.

Renamon parpadeó unas cuantas veces, un poco consternada por lo que dijo Takato.

 **-¿Los pájaros y las abejas?** \- Preguntó, aún más confundida que antes.

 **-Tampoco sé por qué le pusieron así.** \- Dijo Takato.

 **-Quiero decir, eso ¿Qué significa?** \- Aclaró Renamon.

 **-Oh**. – Exclamo Takato dándose cuenta de cuál era la pregunta, y respondió. **–Los Digimons no tiene padres, ¿Verdad? Bueno... tú, ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?**

Se sentía un poco estúpido, por no mencionar avergonzado, haciéndole estas preguntas, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento.

 **-Sí lo sé.** \- Renamon respondió. **-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con los pájaros y las abejas?**

Takato sacudió la cabeza. **-Es un estúpido eufemismo. Pero en serio, es demasiado pronto para que Rika y yo hagamos ese tipo de cosas.**

Renamon le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva. No tenía ni idea de lo que Takato estaba hablando. Cuando volvió a palidecer, ella le preguntó. **-¿Ahora que paso?**

Takato se estremeció. **-Mi mamá... ella podría... llegar a poner condones en mi habitación... –** Respondió el joven con una voz monótona **.**

 **-¿Qué es eso?** – Pregunto Renamon, cada vez más confundida.

 **-Son objetos que usamos los humanos. Cuando hacemos la cosa para hacer bebés, este objeto se asegura de que no habrá bebés.** – Explico Takato con el mismo tono monótono.

Renamon no dijo nada. Era un concepto humano del que no tenía conocimiento, el cual le parecía muy contradictorio.

 ** _-Que especie tan extraña_** – Pensó la Digimon.

 **-Digamos que no es una conversación que esté esperando. -** Dijo Takato.

Antes de que Renamon pudiera decir algo, Rika regresó. Todavía estaba roja, tanto por la rabia como por la vergüenza.

 **-Una vez que logre ponerle mis manos encima a Hirokazu, él deseará nunca haber nacido.** \- Contesto enojada, mientras se sentaba a lado de Takato.

 **-Si tú no lo matas, lo haré yo.** \- Respondió Takato.

 **-Mi vida ha terminado.** \- Dijo, suspirando profundamente. **–Perdón, nuestras vidas.** \- Corrigió Rika, sólo para agregar algo más. **–Y la de Hirokazu, también...** – Añadió de forma sombría.

 **-¿Te das cuenta como nos va a tratar nuestros padres desde ahora? -** Preguntó Takato, volviendo a tener una cara de enfermo.

Rika suspiro. **-Mi mamá se encontraba a la mitad de la historia de los pájaros y abejas cuando hui. No puedo creer que ella me diera la plática en una habitación llena de gente.** \- Dijo ella, temblando de miedo al recordarlo.

Takato le dio una mirada entre comprensiva y asustada. **-Y yo que pensaba que mi madre era mala.** – Contestó un poco pálido.

Rika se dio cuenta de que Renamon seguía mirándolos fijamente, como si tratara de entender la conversación que tenía con Takato.

 **-Renamon, ¿estás bien? –** Preguntó la chica a su Digimon.

 **-Sí, solo estoy tratando de encontrarle sentido a su conversación.** \- Dijo. **-Los humanos parecen ser seres muy contradictorios cuando hablan de este tema.**

Rika volteo su mirada a Takato. **-¿Qué le dijiste? -** Preguntó **.**

Takato se encogió de hombros **–Solo le dije los horrores que nuestros padres nos van a infligir, supongo que es un poco difícil de entender si no tienes padres.**

 **-¿Realmente es tan mala? –** Preguntó Renamon.

Rika asintió. **–Creeme, el D-Reaper es nada comparado con esto.**

Takato también asintió **-Al menos entonces podríamos ir a casa a descansar, pero esto nos tendrá intranquilos donde quiera que vayamos.**

Durante un rato, nadie habló. Sólo se quedaron sentados mirando el estanque, sin saber qué decir. Entonces la mamá de Rika salió a buscarlos.

 **-¿Rika?** \- Pregunto su madre suavemente.

Rika suspiró. **–Bien, aquí vamos** \- Les susurró a Takato y a Renamon.

 **-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?** \- Le preguntó a su madre.

 **-Tu padre está al teléfono.** \- Dijo su madre.

Los ojos de Rika se abrieron de par en par. Rápidamente volteo su mirada a Takato, el cual se encontraba igual de sorprendido.

 **-Ya voy** \- Respondió suavemente, siguiendo a su mamá dentro de la casa.

 **-¿Papá?** – Preguntó la joven cuando cogió el teléfono.

 **-Hola cariño, muchas felicidades**. - Dijo su padre al otro lado del teléfono. Rika sintió que sus ojos empezaban a arderle. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablo con su padre.

 **-Gracias…** \- Pronuncio un poco entrecortado, por el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

 **-¿Cómo has estado? Lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero las cosas estaban muy agitadas aquí.** – Contesto su padre, un poco apenado.

 **-Estoy bien, papá. Ahora tengo grandes amigos, y supongo que tengo un novio… ¡Aunque no es oficial ni nada!** \- Respondió apresuradamente Rika.

 **-Me alegra saber que te va bien.** \- Dijo su papá. **-Tu madre me dijo que tuviste toda una aventura hace un tiempo, y otra hoy. Me alegra que estés a salvo.**

Rika estaba tan feliz de volver a hablar con su papá, de oír su voz, tanto, que al principio no sabía que decirle.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su padre, y pregunto alterada. **-¡¿Qué más te dijo mamá?!**

 **-Me dijo que tienes una compañera de aventuras llamada Renamon, la cual se parece a un zorro que habla.** \- Contestó, un poco divertido su padre, y prosiguió **-Y que tú y tus amigos fueron los que salvaron al mundo de esa masa roja que apareció por todas partes. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Rika**. - Contestó con notable orgullo en su voz.

 **-Gracias, pero yo no lo hice sola, todos mis amigos me ayudaron.** \- Dijo Rika, pensando particularmente en Takato.

 **-¿Y también es tu más o menos novio una de esas personas? –** Preguntó, un poco divertido su padre.

 **-Sí, él fue quien hizo que me abriera un poco más a las personas.** \- Dijo Rika, mientras sentía una gran ola de afecto por Takato.

 **-Es bueno saber que ahora tienes tan grandes amigos.** \- Dijo su padre aliviado, cambiando luego a un tono de culpa **-Lamento no poder estar contigo más a menudo.** \- Dijo suavemente.

 **-Está bien, todavía recuerdas nuestra canción, ¿verdad?** \- Pregunto Rika, sonriendo.

 **-La cantaste hoy, ¿verdad?** -Preguntó su padre.

Rika se sorprendió, pero logro contestar. **-Sí... ¿cómo lo supiste?**

Su papá se rio entre dientes. **-Te dije que cuando cantaras esa canción lo podría sentir, esa canción es algo que solo nos pertenece, nadie puede quitar eso de nosotros, aunque estemos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia**

Una vez más Rika sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Al saber que su padre realmente podía sentirlo... le era extraño saber que la conexión entre ella y su padre era tan fuerte, incluso ahora.

 **-Papá…** \- Susurró suavemente Rika **-Te echo de menos.**

 **-Yo también te extraño cariño...** \- Respondió su padre. **-Tan pronto como pueda, iré... Cuando lo haga, quiero que me cuentes sobre todas tus aventura y sobre esas criaturas llamadas Digimon. Además…** \- Contesto y Rika pudo oír que estaba riéndose del otro lado **-Quiero conocer a tus amigos, y en particular al chico con el que te estabas besando.**

Al escuchar eso, el ojo de Rika se retorció y en su mente derrotó a un pequeño Hirokazu con su pulgar.

 **-¿También te lo dijo mamá?** \- Gruñó.

Su padre se empezó a carcajear, y el sonido pareció apagar la ira de Rika. **-Sí, lo hizo, no te preocupes, ya no voy a molestarte más con el tema... pero sólo espera hasta que te vea de nuevo y conozca a ese muchacho.** – Pronuncio con una voz macabra.

 **-Sólo hazme un favor y no digas nada que me avergüence.** \- Suplicó Rika.

 **-No lo haré, no te preocupes. Te hablare antes de ir, ¿De acuerdo?** – Pregunto

 **-Sí. Trata de no tomar mucho tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?** -Pregunto Rika, con voz suave otra vez.

 **-Te lo prometo, te he extrañado el tiempo suficiente.** -Dijo su padre.

 **-Gracias papá, me alegra volver a hablar contigo.** \- Respondió Rika sonriendo amplia mente.

 **-Yo también. Nos vemos pronto, Rika. Y recuerda: si cantas esa canción lo sabré, y pensaré en ti.** \- Le recordó su papá.

 **-Lo recordaré, te quiero, papá.** -Susurró Rika.

 **-Yo también te quiero cariño.**

Tras eso, corto la llamada. Rika devolvió el teléfono y volvió a salir, donde Takato todavía la esperaba. La miró con ansias de saber que paso.

Rika se sentó a su lado y le dijo. **-Él vendrá pronto.**

Todavía no podía creerlo. Después de poco más de un año, había vuelto a hablar con su papá, aparte de que lo volvería a ver pronto.

Takato le sonrió. **-Eso es genial Rika, estoy feliz por ti.** – Respondió el joven, mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella.

Rika le devolvió la sonrisa. **-Yo también Takato, yo también...**

Luego lo besó otra vez, y dejó que la magia fluyera entre ambos.

* * *

 **Y así concluye** **esta historia.**

 **Espero les aya gustado, espero sus reviews y que se subscriban con el autor original.**

 **Cuídense** **.**

 **Bye**


End file.
